Wicked Ways
by Sun
Summary: Maggie gets a new Keeper but she's not what she seems to be.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: The Invisible Man and the characters involved therein belongs to The Sci Fi channel. No copywrite infringment intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Maggie Rourke and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me._

NOTES: You should probably read at least the first story in the Maggie arc, We Can Be Heros, to understand Maggie a little better. 

Wicked Ways Chapter 1

by Sun

Maggie Rourke walked purposefully down the hallway. The Official had summoned her from her work in the lab. While most of the agents at the Agency cringed at the thought of meeting with him, Maggie felt differently. Ever since he and Nick had "rescued" her from the hospital when she was five she'd seen him as a father figure. 

She knocked before pushing the door open. "Hey Charlie. You wanted to see me?" 

He was in his customary position behind the desk. There was a woman seated in one of the chairs. "Come in, Magdalena. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Maggie took the other seat. The woman was regarding her with open disgust. "Magdalena, this is Kit Johnson." 

Maggie held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Maggie Rourke." 

Dr. Johnson looked at her hand as if it was going to bite. "I'm aware of who you are, Agent Rourke. Should you be touching people so casually with your condition?" 

"I can control it. I only get the inhibitor once a month." She let her hand drop back to her side. Charlie spoke up. "Dr. Johnson is going to be your Keeper, Magdalena. From now on, you'll report to lab 3 every morning to check in with her." 

Maggie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sir, what about my work with Claire?" 

"Everything will move to lab 3. You'll be Dr. Johnson's assistant." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. Why don't you show Dr. Johnson to her lab?" Charlie smiled gently at Maggie, hoping to put her more at ease. 

She nodded and stood. "Yes, sir. It's this way." She told Dr. Johnson who was still watching her with open disdain and contempt. 

As they wandered down the hall, Maggie attempted small talk. "So what did you do before you came here Kit?" 

"First of all, you will address me as either Keeper or Dr. Johnson, not by my Christian name. And secondly, what I did before, during or after I am here is none of your business. I am here strictly as your Keeper, here to make sure you are not a danger to anyone." Dr. Johnson informed her in an icy voice. 

Maggie didn't say anything the rest of the way to lab 3. She slid her ID card through the reader and the door slid open. "Here it is. Do you need help with anything?" Maggie lingered in the doorway, letting Dr. Johnson examine the lab. 

"Just leave your key to the room here." 

"My key? You mean my ID card?" 

"Yes, whatever you used to get inside this lab." Maggie bit her lower lip, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. "If I leave you my ID, I won't be able to get inside." She explained. 

She turned to face Maggie. "This is my lab now. I don't want just anyone wandering into my lab without my permission." 

"Yes, ma'am." Maggie tossed the card on the desk and stalked out of the lab. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"6 AM sharp." 

"Yes ma'am." Maggie grumbled as she stalked down the hallway. She stopped in Claire's lab, hoping to find Darien. He was there, leaning against the counter. 

"Hey Mags." He smiled when she came in. 

Claire noticed the cross look on Maggie's face. "What's the matter, Maggie?" 

"I got a new Keeper today." She flopped down in the lab chair. 

"You what? Why wasn't I informed of this? Unbelievable." Claire fumed. "Excuse me, I have to go speak with the Official." 

They watched her storm out of the lab and Darien came over to the chair. 

"So what's she like?" He leaned back on one arm, his head near hers. 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "She's stuffy. And condescending. She treats me like I'm just an experiment." 

"Maybe she'll get better once she knows you." 

"She wouldn't even shake my hand." Maggie said softly. 

Darien put an arm around her. "Why don't I come over later? I'll bring pizza. Monday night football is on." 

She smiled. "All right. I'll get the beer." 

"See you at seven." He kissed her forehead before bounding out the door. 

Maggie slid off the chair and headed up to security to get a new ID card. After a bit of argument and a few phone calls later, Maggie had a new card with restricted access to the labs. She slipped it into her pocket and headed to her car. 


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer: The Invisible Man and the characters involved therein belongs to The Sci Fi channel. No copywrite infringment intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Maggie Rourke and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me._

NOTES: You should probably read at least the first story in the Maggie arc, We Can Be Heros, to understand Maggie a little better. 

Wicked Ways Part 2

by Sun

The next morning, Maggie knocked on the door to lab 3. The door slid open and Dr. Johnson stood on the other side, looking perturbed. 

"You're late." She pointed to the clock on the wall. It read 6:01. Maggie opened her mouth to explain but Dr. Johnson cut her off. "I don't want your excuses. We've got work to do. Don't let this happen again." 

"Yes, Dr. Johnson." Maggie stepped inside and hung her jacket on the rack by the door. 

"We've got a full battery of tests scheduled for today, so lets get started." She picked up a clipboard and turned back to Maggie. "You can put those on." 

"What kind of tests?" 

"Just get dressed and meet me in Lab 1." Dr. Johnson stood at the door waiting for her. She gathered up the clothing and went down to the ladies room. 

The clothes were gym clothes, loose pants and a Lycra tank top. She pulled them on and wandered back down to Claire's lab. 

Dr. Johnson was inside, standing near a treadmill that was new. 

She noticed Maggie in the doorway. "Don't stand there gawking, Agent Rourke. We have a lot of work to do." 

Maggie stepped over to the machine and Dr. Johnson attacked her with electrodes. "Stress test? I just had one of these last month." She told her as she stepped on the treadmill. 

"I'm aware of what tests you have or haven't had." Dr. Johnson snapped. "Get on the treadmill." She started it up at a light jog. 

Maggie was still running when Claire came in at 6:30. "You must be Dr. Johnson." She held out her hand, a bright smile on her face. 

"Dr. Morgan. You were Agent Rourke's Keeper." Dr. Johnson shook her hand. 

"Only since Nick, I mean Dr. Patterson died. Are you running a stress test on Maggie?" 

"Yes, I have several tests scheduled for today." 

Claire looked puzzled. "I just reevaluated Maggie last month. Do you need her file?" 

"I prefer to trust only results from tests I have personally run. If you'll excuse me." She turned back to Maggie, ignoring Claire. 

"Well, make yourself at home in my lab." Claire muttered to herself. 

Maggie smiled when she saw what Claire was thinking. Dr. Johnson finally stopped the treadmill and removed the wires from the electrodes. 

She led Maggie to a small table that had several pieces of silverware on it. "Sit. This is a test of endurance. You are to lift the items and hold them in the air for as long as you can." She rolled a small cart over to the table. "While you're doing this, I will be drawing some blood for other tests." 

Claire watched wide-eyed as Dr. Johnson ordered Maggie around. No one had ever treated Maggie like that. Nick had always been careful to treat Maggie like any other girl and always explained what tests he was running. She noticed Dr. Johnson barely touched Maggie even when she was drawing the blood, unusual for a doctor. Maggie looked up and saw Claire watching her. Claire smiled understandingly at her but Maggie turned her glowing eyes down to the table. 

By 5, Maggie was exhausted. There had been three other endurance tests as well as typical medical ones. Dr. Johnson had even tried to get Maggie into an MRI. Maggie refused, even when Dr. Johnson threatened to tie her down. 

After showering, she changed back into her street clothes and went in search of Darien and Hobbes. She found them in Hobbes' office. Flopping down in an empty chair, Maggie let herself rest. 

"Hey Rourke. Where've you been all day?" Hobbes' usual cynical expression softened to concern. 

"New Keeper had me doin' tests all day. I'm exhausted." Her normally bright eyes were dull. "She even tried to get me into an MRI. I told her to take a hike. She didn't like that very much." A small smile crossed her lips. 

"This woman sounds like a real piece of work." Darien started rubbing Maggie's shoulders. 

She made a small moan. "God, Darien. That feels so good. She scheduled four physical endurance tests and a 45 minute stress test." 

"Seems like a lot." Hobbes leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the desk. 

"It is. Claire and Nick never scheduled so much in one day." She relaxed deeper into the chair as Darien's strong hands coaxed the knots from her shoulders. 

"Did you tell her that?" Darien asked. 

Maggie nodded. "Claire and I both told her but she wouldn't listen. Can I have drink of your water?" 

"Sure." He handed her the bottle. She dug a prescription bottle out of her pocket and shook one into her hand. 

"What's that?" 

"Supplements or something. Dr. Johnson said they'd help with the side effects I have sometimes. I'm supposed to take one twice a day." She popped one into her mouth and swallowed it with a drink of water. 

"We're almost done here. Why don't we go out to dinner?" Hobbes suggested. 

Maggie yawned. "Sure. Just wake me up when you want to go." She closed her eyes and slouched down in the chair. 

A half hour later, Darien and Hobbes looked up. Darien elbowed Hobbes. 

"Look." He pointed to the chair. Maggie was sound asleep, snoring softly. 

Hobbes laughed silently. "I guess dinner's off." 

"Yeah, I'll take her home." Darien knelt next to Maggie. "Hey, Mags. It's time to go home." 

She lifted her head a little. "Huh? What?" 

"Home. Come on Princess." He helped her to her feet. 

"Okay Darien. Night Bobby." She leaned against Darien walking sleepily down the hall. 

He tucked her into the passenger seat of his car before getting in and driving off. Maggie was dead to the world when he arrived at her house. He carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. 

Undressing her, he pulled a t-shirt over her head. Darien tucked her in and kissed her forehead before driving home. 


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimer: The Invisible Man and the characters involved therein belongs to The Sci Fi channel. No copywrite infringment intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Maggie Rourke and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me._

NOTES: You should probably read at least the first story in the Maggie arc, We Can Be Heros, to understand Maggie a little better. 

Wicked Ways Part 3

by Sun

When the alarm went off the next morning, Maggie groaned and rolled over. The alarm clock flew across the room and smashed into the wall, the noise dying. She lay there for a few more minutes before pushing back her covers and standing up. Stretching, she wandered into the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Maggie stepped out of her shower to the smell of coffee. Curious, she dried off quickly and threw on a robe before retrieving her gun and heading downstairs. 

Darien looked up as she entered the kitchen, his eyebrows raised at the gun. "What'd you think kidnappers would help themselves to breakfast before they took you?" 

"Maybe." She took the offered the coffee. "A girl can never be to careful. This could have all been a clever ruse to draw me from my shower." 

"Did it work?" He continued downing a bowl of cereal. 

"What do you think?" She dug around in the fridge, looking for breakfast. "You brought me home last night?" 

"Yeah. You were really out of it." 

"I was exhausted after yesterday." She found a Tupperware container of fruit and settled down at the table with a fork. 

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Darien placed the prescription bottle from the night before on the table in front of her. "You left these on Hobbes' desk." 

"Thanks. Stupid pills." She muttered as she took one with her coffee. "This was really the last thing I needed in my life." 

"You'd better hurry up. We're gonna be late for work." He nodded at the clock behind her. She looked over her shoulder and jumped up. 

"I've got to get dressed. Why didn't tell me what time it was?" She grabbed her breakfast and flew up the stairs to her room. 

Dr. Johnson saw Darien and Maggie walking down the hall together. They were both laughing at something, his arm around her shoulders. 

"Agent Rourke!" 

Maggie startled and looked up. "Morning Dr. Johnson. I'll be down as soon as I check in with Charlie." 

"This is the second day in a row you've been late. I cannot work with you if you refuse to show up to work on time." 

"I was exhausted from all your tests yesterday and I slept though my alarm. I'm here aren't I?" Maggie retorted. 

"She couldn't come in until I got there anyway. I drove her home last night." Darien tried to explain. 

Dr. Johnson turned to him. "I have read your file Agent Fawkes and I wonder where this agency's wisdom was when they implanted the gland in your delinquent brain. I would ask that you stay away from my kept. You are clearly a bad influence." Leaving Darien speechless, she turned back to Maggie. "As for you, I have already spoken to the Official about your tardiness and you will report directly to me from now on. Since you are not a field agent, there is no reason to waste valuable time in the mornings. Now come along, there's work to be done." 

Maggie looked helplessly at Darien. "Thanks for driving me in. I'll try to get away for lunch." She told him softly. 

He squeezed her hand. "I'll let Hobbes know what's going on." 

"Thanks." 

"Agent Rourke." Maggie let go of Darien's hand reluctantly and turned to follow Dr. Johnson down into the labs. 

"What do you want me to do today?" Maggie asked Dr. Johnson as they entered the lab. 

"There's some glassware that needs to be washed. Take care of it. I'll be in my office." She waved her toward the sink area and sat down at her desk. 

"Glassware?" Maggie stared at her. She hadn't washed anyone's glassware since she and Nick had actually worked out of the Agency, when she was fifteen. Dr. Johnson had already started working on something at the computer, ignoring Maggie. "Unbelievable." 

She made it almost all the way through the pile of lab equipment without dropping anything. As she was setting a beaker aside to dry it slipped off the counter. Maggie caught it with her mind, a few inches above the ground. Just as she was setting it back on the counter, Dr. Johnson called to her. 

"Agent Rourke, I asked you to wash the glassware, not play with it." 

Maggie spun around and the beaker flew towards Dr. Johnson's head, crashing against the wall behind her. 

"Sorry." She shrugged, not really meaning it. 

"Sorry? You tried to hit me with that." Dr. Johnson stood up and came toward her. 

"I didn't. It fell and I was picking it up when you distracted me." 

"So I was right. You still have no control over your powers." Dr. Johnson grabbed Maggie by the arm and pulled her down the hall to Claire's lab. 

Claire looked up in surprise as Dr. Johnson dragged Maggie across the lab and forced her into the chair. She watched Dr. Johnson strap Maggie's arms down before stalking over to the cooler. Picking up a bottle, she filled a nearby syringe and turned back to Maggie who was sitting dejectedly, eyes closed. 

Something felt wrong to Claire and she quickly scanned the scene. Dr. Johnson held the syringe up, making sure there were no air bubbles in it and slid the needle into Maggie's arm. That's when Claire noticed the liquid inside the syringe was blue. 

"NO!" She vaulted out of her chair and batted the needle out of Dr. Johnson's hand. Maggie cried out as the needle ripped out of her arm. 

Dr. Johnson turned to Claire, furious. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"What do you think you were doing? First of all, Maggie isn't due for another shot of inhibitor for two weeks and secondly, that wasn't the inhibitor. That was Agent Fawkes' counteragent. You could have poisoned her." Claire was angry now, shouting. "Didn't they show you what the inhibitor looked like? Didn't they at least tell you it's green? That we make it green on purpose so that this," She indicated the broken syringe and Maggie's bleeding arm with a wave of her hand, "wouldn't happen? What kind of a doctor are you?" 

"Agent Rourke is my responsibility, not yours. As for the inhibitor, all I was told was that it was kept on a shelf in the cooler in your lab. There was no mention of a counteragent or what color the inhibitor is." Dr. Johnson roughly slapped a band-aid over the bleeding spot on Maggie's arm. "Do you have a batch of inhibitor ready?" 

"It only has a shelf life of 36 hours. I won't have more ready until tomorrow at the earliest. But she's not due-" 

"She threw a glass beaker at my head because I distracted her. I think that shows she's losing control and needs a shot. Please turn over the formula and I'll prepare the drug." Dr. Johnson interrupted her. 

"What about Maggie?" 

"What about her? It's lunchtime. Be back in an hour." Dr. Johnson stormed out of the lab, leaving Maggie strapped into the chair. 

Claire sighed and went over to help Maggie out of the chair. "Did you really throw a beaker at her head?" 

"It was an accident. I swear, she either wants me dead or crazy." Maggie stood up, rubbing her arm. 

"I doubt that. She's just a little rough. You'll get used to her, I'm sure. Now, go find the boys and get something to eat. You look a little pale." 

"Okay. Thanks for stopping her." 

"Anytime." 

Darien and Hobbes were on their way down to the labs when Maggie found them. 

"Can we go out for lunch?" She cast a glance over her shoulder. 

Hobbes looked at Darien who shrugged. "Sure kitten. Something wrong?" 

She looked around again. "Not here. I'll explain when we're outside." Taking Darien's hand, Maggie led them out of the building quickly. 

"Maggie, tell us what's going on." Darien pulled her to a stop on the sidewalk. He watched her look furtively around. Hobbes raised his eyebrow at the gesture. 

"Dr. Johnson is trying to kill me." 

"What?" Hobbes turned her to face him. 

Maggie looked back at the building. "She tried to give me your counteragent today. She was trying to poison me." 

Darien pulled her into his arms. "I'm sure it was an accident. Are you okay?" 

She nodded and pushed him away. "It wasn't an accident. You should have seen the look in her eyes." 

"Rourke-" Hobbes began. 

"It wasn't. You guys go to lunch without me. I'm going back to work." She said, turning around. "I'll see you later." 

"Hobbes, what the hell is wrong with Maggie?" Darien watched her run down the street back to the Agency. 

"Classic paranoid delusions my friend. Trust me, I know." He tapped the side of his head. "Bobby Hobbes can sense paranoia a mile away pal." 

"We need to talk to Claire." Darien slapped him across the chest and took off toward the Agency. 

"I know what she's going to say Fawkes. Fawkes!" Hobbes shouted after him. Darien ignored him and shaking his head Hobbes followed after him, muttering. "I'm never gonna get any lunch today." 

"Something's wrong with Maggie." Darien burst into the lab. Claire looked up from the magazine she was reading. 

"What do you mean Darien?" 

"She's acting strange. Said Dr. Johnson tried to kill her by giving her the counteragent this morning. Then she ran back to the Agency." 

"It was an accident. No one explained to Dr. Johnson that the inhibitor is green. She picked up the wrong vial." 

"Why was she even giving her a shot? She's not due for two weeks." Darien calmed down a little. 

Claire shrugged. "There was an incident in the lab. Maggie lost control of a beaker and it flew at Dr. Johnson. She's convinced that Maggie has no control over her powers. I explained the situation to her and she seemed to understand." 

"Have you seen Maggie? We thought she came back here." 

"Not since I sent her out to have lunch with you." Hobbes appeared in the doorway. "She ran off when wonder boy here tried to convince her it was all in her head." 

"Go check lab 3." 

Hobbes moved out of the doorway to let him pass. "She was acting paranoid. Convinced Dr. Johnson is trying to kill her." 

"You're worried about her?" Claire chewed on her bottom lip. 

He nodded. "I know what she's feeling." 

"I'll try to keep an eye on her. It's hard. Dr. Johnson keeps her on a very short leash." Claire smiled sympathetically. 

"Did you notice any change in her behavior before Dr. Johnson came?" 

"This does seem rather sudden. I'd ask Dr. Johnson about it but she hasn't been around long enough to make a comparison." 

Darien appeared in the door. "Maggie's gone back to work. Dr. Johnson informed me that I'm to stay away from her. Apparently I have upset her kept." Darien said sarcastically. "Come on Hobbes, let's get some lunch." 

"Boys, keep an eye on her. I'll see if I can get anything out of the doctor." Claire told them. They nodded and left. 

Maggie unlocked her door and stepped into the safe haven of her house. She dropped her keys on the hall table and went to the kitchen. Her hands trembled as she reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. When she reached into the cabinet for her pills, they were shaking so badly she dropped the bottle twice. Finally, she sat down at the table, the water and pills in front of her. 

A hand reached around and picked up the bottle, popping it open and spilling one out for her. She started, turning to see who it was. 

"I thought you could use a little help." Hobbes closed the bottle up and set it back in the cabinet. 

She took the pill and a drink of water, spilling some down her front. Muttering a curse, she accepted the offered napkin. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Bobby." 

"What did the doc say this stuff was anyway?" He sat down across from her. 

"She didn't. Just told me they'd take care of any side effects of my powers. I guess she meant the glowing eyes." She tipped her head back and sighed. "I feel better already." 

"Maybe I should have Claire take a look at these pills. See what's in 'em." 

"If you want." 

"You want go out to dinner?" 

She looked at him. "All right." She pushed to her feet. "Let me change out of my work clothes." 

"You sure you're all right Rourke?" 

"I think so. I'll be right back." She headed up the stairs when the doorbell rang. She turned back down, checking the side window before opening the door. "Hi Darien. Hobbes and I are going to dinner. Wanna come with?" 

He grinned. She was sounding like her old self. 

"Yeah. Where is he? In the kitchen?" 

Maggie nodded. "I'm just gonna change. I'll be right back." 

Darien wandered into the kitchen and found Hobbes staring at her pill bottle. "Hey. Whatcha doin?" 

"I'm taking these in so Claire can take a look at them. When I got here, she was shaking so badly she couldn't even open the bottle. She was like an addict. I want to know what Dr. Johnson put in these pills." 

"What'd did she say they were for?" Darien picked up the bottle, looking it over. 

"The side effects of her powers. You ever notice any side effects besides the eye thing?" Hobbes lowered his voice, not wanting Maggie to overhear him. 

"No. You think Dr. Johnson's really trying to hurt Maggie?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Hey, you guys ready?" Maggie appeared in the doorway. "I'm starved." She looked back and forth between them. "Who's driving?" 

"I'll drive." Hobbes said, pocketing the prescription bottle on the way out. 

They decided on a local Italian restaurant. Hobbes and Darien both noticed Maggie seemed to finally relax. They ate and drank as they told work stories. 

"The Chinese really thought Hobbes was the I-Man?" Maggie asked, trying hard not to laugh. 

"Why does everyone find it so hard to believe that I could be the I-man?" Hobbes demanded. 

Darien laughed. "Not really. They wanted to capture him to lure me into trying to rescue him. Then they could nab me." 

"Almost worked too. Good thing Keep and the Official came with you." 

"Yeah. Of course, the Chinese did get two canisters of quicksilver before they were any help." He gestured with his fork before taking a bite of his desert. 

Maggie sipped her wine, eyes wide. "So they got some of the quicksilver?" 

"Nah. Fawkes and I had a little game of skeet shoot before we left." Hobbes smiled. "I wonder how long it took for the van to become visible again." 

Maggie felt a prickling on the back of her neck. She turned around searching the restaurant for the source of the feeling. Darien and Hobbes noticed. 

"Hey princess. What's up?" Darien reached across the table and touched her hand. 

"Hmm?" She looked back at him. "I just had that prickling at the back of my neck. Like someone was behind me." 

The men looked around. "I don't see anyone, Mag." Darien exchanged worried glances with Hobbes. She was starting to act paranoid again. 

Hobbes raised his hand to signal for the check. "Ready to go home?" 

"Yeah. Good idea Hobbes." Darien nodded. "I'll get the van." 

"Are you sure your going to be alright Maggie?" Darien asked as she got out of the van. 

"I'm sure. You guys drive safe on the way home." She leaned back in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning. Night Bobby." 

"Sleep well Rourke." 

They stayed in the driveway in their cars until she was safely inside and waved from the window. 

Maggie checked the locks on her door twice before going upstairs to bed. 


	4. Part 4

_Disclaimer: The Invisible Man and the characters involved therein belongs to The Sci Fi channel. No copywrite infringment intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Maggie Rourke and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me._

NOTES: You should probably read at least the first story in the Maggie arc, We Can Be Heros, to understand Maggie a little better. 

Wicked Ways Part 4

by Sun

Claire was waiting for Maggie when she arrived the next morning. "Dr. Johnson said she'd be a little late. She wanted me to give you the inhibitor." 

Maggie wrinkled her nose. "Do you have to?" 

"After yesterday, I'd think you'd rather have me do it." Claire retrieved the syringe from the cooler. 

Sighing, Maggie hopped up into the chair. "Fine, let's get this over with." 

Claire administered the shot a quickly as possible. "There. All done." 

Maggie hissed. "That stings." 

"Stings?" 

"Yeah. Burns a little. Never did before." 

"I'll ask Dr. Johnson about it when she comes in." 

"So what am I supposed to do this morning? Dr. Johnson doesn't want me in the lab by myself." 

"She didn't say. Hang out in here. I've got some work you can do if you want." 

"Sure." She jumped down from the chair and followed Claire across the room. 

Claire was watching Maggie when Dr. Johnson stuck her head in the lab door around 11. Maggie was sitting on a lab stool, leaning over a microscope. Maggie reached for her water bottle, her hand going past it twice before knocking it over. Thankfully, the cap was still on it. Maggie grabbed at it, missing and it fell to the floor. 

"Agent Rourke, I'd like to see you in my office." 

Maggie tripped getting off the stool, falling to one knee. Picking up her water, she followed Dr. Johnson, suspicion evident on her face. Claire stopped her on the way out. 

"Maggie, are you feeling alright?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a little clumsy today." 

Dr. Johnson was waiting behind her desk, looking cross as usual when Maggie came in. "Please sit, Agent Rourke." 

"Was there something you needed?" Maggie flopped into the chair in front of the desk. 

"Yes. I have become aware of your activities outside this agency." 

"My activities?" Maggie found herself becoming annoyed. "You mean dinner last night?" 

"Among other things. You have forced me to create a list of rules that you will use to govern your behavior." 

Maggie's jaw dropped." Rules? It was dinner, not some druggie party." 

"Regardless, you seem in need of structure and guidance." Dr. Johnson nodded. "First, you are not permitted to consume any alcoholic beverages. Secondly, you will check in with me whenever you feel the need to leave the building. This included leaving for the day and arriving home from work. Finally, I am forbidding you from having any contact with Agents Fawkes and Hobbes." 

"What?" Maggie jumped up, furious. "Where do you get off-" 

"Sit down, Agent Rourke!" Dr. Johnson yelled. "I am your Keeper and it is my duty to make sure the Agency's investment doesn't go to waste. You will do as I say and if you don't I will make sure you take up permanent residence in these labs. Do you understand?" 

Maggie lunged at Dr. Johnson, scrambling over the desk to reach her. Her hands tightened on Dr. Johnson's throat, pushing her against the wall. "Is that all I am to you, bitch? An investment? An experiment?" Maggie's fist connected with Dr. Johnson's jaw. 

She swung at Maggie but she blocked the blow, grabbing Dr. Johnson's arm and twisting it up behind her. "I don't think you want to try me right now doc." To prove her point, Maggie applied pressure to the arm and Dr. Johnson cried out. 

She kicked her foot backward, connecting with Maggie's leg. Maggie yelled and let go out her. Dr. Johnson ran over to the intercom on the wall and hit the panic button before Maggie grabbed her arm. This time when Dr. Johnson swung at her, the punch connected. Maggie cursed and let go holding her nose. Dr. Johnson ran from the lab, alarms blaring around her. 

"Dr. Johnson." Maggie called over the noise. She appeared in the doorway, holding her gun. "There you are. I don't think we finished our conversation." Maggie pointed the gun at the woman who was standing at the end of the hallway. "What the hell did you do to me?" The gun followed her movements as she tried to get past Maggie. 

"Stop her! She's gone insane!" Dr. Johnson yelled. Maggie whirled around and Hobbes knocked her gun away from her. 

She punched him, knocking him back before throwing him across the room telekinetically. The security guards were frozen in their tracks. Claire was standing in the doorway of her lab. 

"Stay where you are Keep. Unless you want to join Hobbes over there." Maggie warned her before turning back to her own Keeper. "Want to see just how crazy I am doc?" Maggie asked. She lifted her hand and Dr. Johnson slammed back against the wall. Her hands flew to her throat as she felt pressure against her windpipe. 

"What did you do to her?" Claire demanded from Dr. Johnson. Blood was still trickling from Maggie's nose. Maggie turned thinking the question was for her and focused on Claire. "You're in on it too. You planned this together." 

"Maggie, you know me. I would never hurt you." Claire told her softly, hands held out to show she was unharmed. "Please, I can help you, if you let me." 

"I know what your help is like." Maggie yelled. Claire screamed and grabbed her head, falling to the floor. Then Maggie turned back to Dr. Johnson. She lifted her up the wall, when something came down on the back of her neck. She collapsed, Dr. Johnson falling to the floor with a thud. Darien caught Maggie, reappearing as she fell into his arms. 

Hobbes got to his feet gingerly, holding his nose. He looked around at the suddenly free guards. "What are you standing around for? Help him out." 

They jumped to action, putting Maggie in a straightjacket before depositing her in the padded room in Lab 1. Dr. Johnson was put in her own straight jacket in the padded room in Lab 3 and Claire in the lab chair in Lab 1. 

The Official found Darien and Hobbes standing at the observation window. Hobbes' nose was bandaged; Maggie had broken it when she hit him. 

"Déjà vu, huh?" Darien's eyes never left Maggie, unmoving in the middle of the room. 

"Do we have any idea what caused this?" The Official looked troubled at the sight of Maggie in the straight jacket. 

"My guess is that Dr. Johnson did something to her in all those tests she ran." 

"Security is searching her office right now, sir." Hobbes added. 

"And the Keeper?" 

Darien looked over his shoulder at Claire. "Eberts is keeping an eye on her. The tech said she should be fine. And he drew some blood from Maggie for a tox screen when they first put her in here." He turned to the Official. 

"I've seen amphetamine addicts act this way. Paranoid, aggressive." 

"Do you think Dr. Johnson drugged Magdalena?" 

He shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her." He turned back to the window. "She was supposed to care for Maggie." Darien said softly. Maggie made a quiet noise and he leaned against the window. 

The Official nodded. Giving one last look at Maggie, he turned to see how Claire was doing. She had passed out when they were bringing her into the lab. Claire was still unconscious, Eberts hovering around her. 

"How's she doing Eberts?" 

"I suspect she's going to have a serious headache when she wakes up. There doesn't seem to be anything else wrong with her." 

"I'm going up to the office. Have to figure out what to do about Maggie and Dr. Johnson." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Let me know if anything changes." 

"Yes, sir." 


	5. Part 5

_Disclaimer: The Invisible Man and the characters involved therein belongs to The Sci Fi channel. No copywrite infringment intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Maggie Rourke and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me._

NOTES: You should probably read at least the first story in the Maggie arc, We Can Be Heros, to understand Maggie a little better. 

Wicked Ways Part 5

by Sun

The Official and Eberts looked up as Darien burst into the office holding a folder. "Yes, Agent Fawkes?" 

Darien skidded to a stop in front of him and held out the folder. "The tox screen is back on Maggie." 

He took the folder and leafed through it. "And?" 

"She had very high levels of Phencyclidine in her blood stream." 

"Phencyc- what?" 

"PCP sir. Mags was right. Dr. Johnson was drugging her." He took the file back from the Official and flipped through it. "It says in here that PCP may cause severe mood disorders, amnesia, paranoia and violent hostility." 

"I want extra guards on Dr. Johnson's door. Is Claire awake?" 

Darien nodded. "Hobbes is having a hard time keeping her still. We think Maggie just gave her a bad headache, nothing serious but Stevenson, the tech said she should take it easy, just in case." 

"I've got to make some phone calls. Keep an eye on Maggie and I'll be down in a little while." He picked up the phone and started dialing. 

"Yes, sir." Darien went back down to the labs. 

The lab was empty when Darien entered. Alarmed, he headed to the observation room. 

Hobbes and Claire were standing at the window or rather, Hobbes was standing at the window and Claire was seated in a chair. They were watching what was going on in the room with frightened looks on their faces. 

Maggie was pacing the room like a caged animal. Every so often she would stop and peer at the window as though she could see them on the other side. 

"What's she doing?" He leaned against the counter, half turned toward the window. 

"She's been pacing since she woke up. She was ranting when she first woke up but that stopped a little while ago." Claire told him. As she finished speaking, Maggie began to yell again. "Obviously I spoke too soon." 

"Fawkes! Let me out of here, you son of a bitch. I know you're out there Fawkes. I can hear you thinking!" She stopped and looked directly at him. He took a step back as the window bowed out but didn't break. Maggie threw herself at the wall in frustration when the window didn't break. 

"Okay." He turned to Claire. "Here's the tox screen. Dr. Johnson was giving her PCP. Hence the paranoia, super strength." 

"I'd better find something to counteract it." Claire stood up and both men grabbed an elbow. "Please guys. You don't need to fuss. I'm fine." 

Darien let go but Hobbes only smiled. "I know. I want to." 

Giving up, Claire let him escort her back to the lab so she could get to work. Darien turned back to the young woman now on the floor of the cell. She was slumped in the corner, her head pressed against the padded wall. Abruptly he got to his feet and went to the door of the cell. The guard looked up at him expectantly. 

"Can I go in?" He asked, expecting to be turned away. 

"Keep didn't say to keep anyone out, only to keep her in. Go ahead, I'll cover you." The guard pushed the door open; his gun drawn and aimed at the figure huddled in the corner. Darien entered quickly and the guard pulled the door closed behind him. 

"Maggie?" He stood by the door uncertain. 

The huddled woman in the corner looked up, her eyes glowing an alarmingly bright green. "Fawkes?" 

When she didn't attack him outright, he took a few cautious steps further into the room. "I'd ask you how you were feeling but its probably pretty self evident." 

"What do you want Darien?" Slowly, Maggie got to her feet. "Come to let me out?" 

He shook his head and came further into the room. "Can't do that. Claire's working on something to help you." 

"What the hell did she do to me?" Her voice was low and she glared at him. 

"PCP." 

"Bitch." The epithet was so forceful it surprised him and he nodded. 

"Yeah. I'm just here to offer you some company. It can get pretty lonely in here. Trust me, I know." 

"What does Claire have to say about that?" Maggie nodded to the mirror. 

Darien shrugged. "Don't know. I didn't tell her." 

"Your such a rebel, Darien." Maggie told him, a hint of a smile on her lips. She nodded for him to join her. 

They had been sitting in silence when Darien noticed the tearing sound. He looked up and found a rent in the padding at the top of the opposite wall. Other tears joined that one and he looked at Maggie. Her knees were drawn to her chest, her chin resting on them, eyes closed. 

"Maggie?" He nudged her and she opened her eyes. "Are you doing that?" 

She looked to where he was pointed. "I think so." 

"Can you stop it?" 

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "No. It won't stop, Darien." 

The "snow" started soon after that and Darien drew Maggie into his arms. "Maggie? Baby, talk to me." 

"I can't make it stop, Darien." Her voice was quiet, childlike. 

"It's the drug she gave you. It's taken away your control." 

She was shaking in his arms. "What did she do to me?" She whispered and buried her head against his shoulder. He held her in the padding storm, lending her his strength. 

"Darien, can you come out here for a moment?" Claire's voice floated over the intercom. 

He looked down at Maggie. "I'll be right back." 

She nodded and went back to the fetal position. Quickly, he left the slightly less padded room and went to see what Claire wanted. 

"Darien, do you think you can give her this?" Claire was holding a syringe in her hand. 

"What is it?" 

"The same formula inhibitor I gave her when you and Hobbes first rescued her. I'm afraid Dr. Johnson may have caused a horrible set back in Maggie's progress." Claire looked through the window sadly at the young woman on the floor inside. "She trusts you enough, I think." 

He took the needle. "I can try. I'm not going to force it on her." 

She nodded. "All right." 

Bracing himself, Darien went back into the cell. 

"Maggie. I've got something that might help her." 

"More drugs?" She turned and looked up with tired eyes. 

"Same stuff as before. Nothing new." He sat down facing her, setting the syringe on the floor next to him. Taking her face between his hands, he forced her to meet his eyes. "Claire would never do anything to hurt you. Neither would I." 

Her gaze flickered down to the needle sitting next to him. "What is it?" 

"Claire said it's the inhibitor. The same one she gave you when we rescued you." 

"I'm back to the beginning again. No control." He could see tears shining against her cheeks. He wiped them away for her. "Go ahead. I want to get out of here." 

He nodded and reached around her to unfasten the straightjacket. She stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders before letting him rest her outstretched arm on his leg. "I've, uh, never done this before. Do you want me to get Claire?" 

Shaking her head, she handed him the syringe. "I trust you." 

He took it from her and stuck it into her arm as carefully as possible. She hissed in pain. "Maggie?" 

"Just do it." He finished and pulled the needle out of her arm, setting it aside. She slumped forward and he helped her to the floor. 

The door shushed open and Claire stepped inside. "Get her out of here. Put her in Lab 2." She picked up the needle and went to dispose of it. Darien scooped up Maggie and carried her down the hall to Lab 2. Claire and Hobbes appeared a few minutes later. She checked her temperature before tucking her in. 

"I can't believe Dr. Johnson did this. All our work is gone. We'll have to start from the beginning again." Claire touched Maggie's forehead, her eyes sad. 

"They've officially arrested Dr. Johnson. The Official is going to make sure she's put away for a long time." Hobbes told him. 

Claire turned and looked at Darien. "Go home Darien. Get some sleep." 

He shook his head, holding her hand. "I have to be here when she wakes up." 

"At least go crash in the lab. I'll wake you when she comes round." He hesitated. She brushed his hair back. "You look like hell, Darien. You're not going to be any use to us if you're overtired." 

Finally, he relented. "All right. Promise you'll wake me?" 

"I promise." She told him, gently pushing him out of the lab. 

Darien dragged himself into the lab and stretched out on the lab chair, telling himself he would only rest his eyes. A moment later, he was fast asleep. 


	6. Part 6

_Disclaimer: The Invisible Man and the characters involved therein belongs to The Sci Fi channel. No copywrite infringment intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Maggie Rourke and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me._

NOTES: You should probably read at least the first story in the Maggie arc, We Can Be Heros, to understand Maggie a little better. 

Wicked Ways Part 5

by Sun

"Fawkes." A low voice made its way into Darien's dream. "Damn it Fawkes. Get your ass out of bed. Maggie's awake." 

He groaned and opened his eyes. Hobbes was standing at the end of the chair glaring at him. 

"Good. You're awake. Maggie's up, come on." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He stretched and climbed out of the chair. "Man, that's some shiner she gave ya there Hobbes." 

"Shut up Fawkes." The area around his eye was deep purple. 

"A little upset a girl beatcha up?" 

"I told you to shut up." He growled as they entered lab 2. 

Claire was bent over the hospital bed, examining Maggie's throat. "Good to hear you two are back to normal." She said as she straightened up. 

Maggie smiled when she saw Darien. "Hi." 

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "How do you feel?" 

"Less jittery. How long have I been out?" 

"Almost as long as I have. Claire made me take a nap after we gave you the inhibitor." 

"So I'm back to the beginning." Maggie let her head fall back, her eyes closed. 

"Only for a little while. We're going to have you back up and around in no time." Claire told her brightly. "I made a few adjustments in the formula for the inhibitor. You won't be able to use your powers at all for a week. If you do, you'll need to come in for another dose of inhibitor or you'll lose control again. Next week, I'll move you back to the mid level inhibitor and see how you do." 

Maggie nodded. "What's happening to Dr. Johnson?" Hobbes perched at the end of her bed. "She's been officially arrested. The Official hasn't decided if we're going to handle this internally or not. I'm voting for internally. Give the doctor a taste of her own medicine." 

"What I can't figure out is how she was drugging you. She must have been giving it to you almost since she first arrived." Claire looked at the folder on the table next to her. 

Hobbes cleared his throat. "I think I know how she was giving it to Rourke." Claire turned to him in surprise. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the pill bottle he'd taken from Maggie's house yesterday. "Rourke kept saying that the doc gave these to her for the side effects of her powers. But she doesn't really have any side effects. I was gonna give these to ya t' check out." 

Claire took the bottle and looked at the pills. They were large gel caps. "I'll run some tests on these. Of course!" 

"What?" Maggie looked at her curiously. 

"I've been trying to figure out why you snapped today. It was the inhibitor from this morning. Only it wasn't just the inhibitor. It was mixed with PCP. Dr. Johnson called this morning and said she was going to be late. She asked me to give you the inhibitor and told me where it was. I was suspicious when you said it stung." 

Maggie was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Why me?" 

"The Official is going to interrogate her later. Find out who she was working for. Now, get some sleep." Claire picked the pill bottle and folder and left the room, Hobbes close on her heels. 

Darien chuckled. "I think Hobbes has taken our orders to watch Claire a little too seriously." 

"Nah. Now he just has an excuse to follow her around." 

He pulled the blanket up and tucked it in tighter around her. "I believe you're under orders to get some rest young lady." 

"Yes sir." She giggled and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Wake me if you find out anything." 

Darien leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will." 

Two days later, Eberts appeared at the door to the lab with a wheelchair. Maggie looked up from the book she was reading. 

"Hey Eberts. What's up?" 

"The Official wants to see you in his office. He asked me to come get you." 

Maggie nodded and pushed back the covers. She slipped out of bed, holding on to the edge for a moment while her legs adjusted to her weight. Eberts rolled the wheelchair into the room, waiting for Maggie to sit down. "I don't need a wheelchair, Eberts." 

"The Official insisted and the Keeper agreed." He shrugged apologetically. 

With a sigh, Maggie sat in the chair and arranged the blanket Eberts handed her over her lap. "All right, let's go. This is really ridiculous. I can walk there myself." Eberts pushed her through the halls to the Official's office, smiling at her complaints. 

Darien smiled when she was wheeled in, and raised an eyebrow at the chair. Eberts pushed her so she was next to Hobbes and took his normal place behind the Official's desk. Sighing, Maggie got out of the chair, positioned it between Darien and Hobbes and got back in, rearranging her blanket on her lap. 

The Official glared at her and she smiled sweetly at him. Darien, Hobbes and Claire were all hiding smiles behind their hands. Even Eberts looked like he was trying to hide a smile. 

"Are you finished Magdalena?" 

She nodded mock seriously. "Yes, sir." 

"Good. We've decided to take care of the Dr. Johnson situation in house." The Official told them. Hobbes and Darien exchanged glances over Maggie's head. They each wanted a piece of the doctor for what she did to Maggie. "Everything's going to be taken care of." 

"Where did she come from?" Maggie chewed on her bottom lip. Darien patted her hand reassuringly. 

"We may never know. Her tracks have been covered up so deeply, she doesn't seems to really exist before she came here." Eberts explained. 

"Do you people not run security checks on the employees you hire?" Darien asked. 

"She came back clear. Whoever she works for would have installed a high enough security clearance for the position." Eberts spoke slowly, as if he were explaining things to a child. 

Claire spoke up. "Maggie, the Official and I have decided to put you on inactive duty. You need time to rest." 

"Hey? What about us? I've got a broken nose." Hobbes protested. 

"You can have the next two days off." The Official told them generously. "Now, go on. Get Maggie back to the labs and get out of here." 

Darien and Hobbes jumped up, happy to have some time off. Darien grabbed the back of Maggie's wheelchair and started to push her out the door when something dawned on him. He turned quickly, bumping into Hobbes. 

"Hey, Fawkes, why'd you stop? Let's go. I want to enjoy my time off." Hobbes tried to push his way past but the wheelchair blocked the door. 

"Hobbes, think for a minute. What's today?" 

"Friday." Maggie piped up from the chair. 

"Okay so it's Friday, Fawkes, what . . ." He trailed off when he realized what his partner was saying. "Wait just a minute. We always have Saturday and Sunday off." 

The Official sat at his desk smirking. "And you get to have them off this week too. Good-bye boys. Close the door on your way out." 

Fawkes shook his head and pushed Maggie out the door. Hobbes pulled it shut behind him and they could hear him muttering under his breath was he left. 

Claire looked at Eberts and the Official for a moment before they all burst into laughter. 


End file.
